


Of Wrinkly Monsters & Family

by Alazan



Series: Moments in Stiles(Stilinski) Pines' Life [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Badass Grunkle Stan, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Post-Weirdmageddon, Protective Grunkle Ford, Protective Grunkle Stan, Punching, Stiles is a Pines, Swearing, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Weirdmageddon and near the end of TW season 5B. The part where Gerard learns whose side Deucalion is <i>really</i> on. </p>
<p>Stiles's great uncles catch wind of the horrors happening in Beacon Hills. Not ones to let anything happen to their family, they quickly go and help out with the Beast, the Dread Doctors, and simply having more fun with their beloved great-nephew. </p>
<p>((To be honest, I'm just still pissed that Gerard had Stiles beat up on the game day where he was the hero of the team. So I'm having Grunkle Stan beat him up and threaten him even more while the whole pack, Chris included, witness.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wrinkly Monsters & Family

The Doctors, Theo, and the Beast were taken care of and no longer a problem. The pack and others were really happy to finally be done with all the madness. With no one really paying attention to him, and figuring it was better to be out of sight before anyone realized, Gerard began to fade into the shadows. 

He nearly reached a secret passage in those tunnels before someone pulled him harshly by the back of his shirt and slammed him into the pipe-clad wall. He let out a shuddering breath as he tried to see who it was. Gerard was expecting to see one of the teenage mutts, but instead he saw someone _his_ age, who carried just as much as anger and spite. 

"Grunkle Stan!" Stiles called out as the rest of the pack, plus Parrish, Chris, and Ford surrounded the two elderly men. 

Stan ignored Stiles's cry and started to punch Gerard with all his mind with one hand, while his other held him tightly around the neck, making it harder to breathe. 

After Chris snapped out of his stupor, he ran up and pulled Stan away from his father. Only to be punched himself. Stan turned to glare angrily at Chris, "Stay out of this junior! He had it coming!"

" _Stanley_!" Ford exclaimed, looking very disapprovingly. 

"Oh, don't you start with me! Do you know what this bastard did? He's a god damn hunter, and to a point, I get it. Some creatures are monsters and deserve to be put down. But this fucker took our nephew, a _human_ , and beat him up!" After that he gave Gerard's body, which had slumped down into the ground, a harsh kick. 

"What?" Ford's eyes widened in shock before looking at Stiles. 

Stiles blushed at all the attention he was getting. It wasn't a day he'd been proud of, and one he wanted to forget. 

"Wait! He's the reason you disappeared after you won us the game because Scott, Isaac, and Jackson didn't make the game!?" Lydia demanded.

Stiles could only nod. 

"Okay, look...I hate Gerard as much as the next guy. But...isn't this a bit much?" Scott asked, feeling awkward and unsure. It was one of those times that even though he was an Alpha, his age made it weird for him to demand orders when he was ordering people older than him with far more experience. 

"Had it been any of you, maybe. But-" Stan grabbed Gerard by the scruff of his shirt and forced him to his feet. "We're about the same age, so it doesn't count. Not really."

Gerard spat blood in Stan's face as he growled, "You've made yourself a powerful enemy..."

"Oh yeah?" Stan smirked as he punched Gerard as hard as he could on the face and broke his nose. Even those without supernatural hearing heard. Then he left Gerard drop to the ground again. He stood over him though and said smugly. "Name's Stanley Pines, good luck pressing charges. I faked my death thirty years ago. Plus my nephew's the sheriff around these parts. _And_ I've been avoiding the law since before he was born...except for those times I got arrested and went to prison in three different Latin American countries. So yeah, come at me with whatever you got, I'll give it right back and add in a brass knuckle sandwich. But don't you _ever_!" He jammed his finger into Gerard's chest, "Mess with my family again, you got that?!"

Stan leaves them all silenced but he doesn't mind. He smiles as he turns to Stiles and wraps one arm around Stiles and another around Scott and begins to lead them outside, "You two should come with me to Vegas when you turn 18. Should be soon, right?"

"Um...soonish." Stiles agrees.

"Can we gamble at 18? Isn't it 21?" Scott asked.

"Wouldn't Vegas be too loud and stimulating for werewolves though?" Stiles asked.

"What's in Vegas?" Malia asked. 

"Playground for adults, kiddo. Cards, counting, money, and babes!" Stan exclaimed.

"I'm not good at math..." Malia pouted.

"So? Neither was I. Don't you worry. Stick with me, you'll be a cunning math wiz." Stan promised. 

The conversation continues into easy, carefree things compared to the last couple of months, as they all leave the tunnels. Chris stays back because no matter what he's a loyal son if anything else. 

Ford walks up to Gerard, and though far more sensible than Stanley, just as protective. "My brother's never been one for words, so when he makes a promise...it's like a bound contract. That said...you come anywhere near my family again with any ill intent, and I'll show you personal illegal horrors I've witness in a multitude of other dimensions."

Ford walked away, but didn't hurry to catch up to the others. Stanley was always the more social between them. He'd pull Stiles away for a moment later, when there was time to talk.

"I never knew the young Stilinski boy to have such...intriguing family." 

Looking to his side and seeing Deucalion matching his step, Ford shrugged, "I've been in another dimension these last 30 years, and my brother has been busy pretending to be me while trying to bring me back. We're not so much intriguing as we are complicated. Though to be honest, I'm more intrigued with you." 

"Oh?" Deucalion pondered. 

"I've never met a werewolf before. Or if I have, nothing the like of you and young Scott. It's all very fascinating!"

"Well, I don't have any plans for the night. And it seems like your brother is making the pack of Beacon Hills into gamblers."

"What are you suggesting?" Ford asked.

"Tell me about these dimensions and I'll tell you what it's like to be an Alpha Werewolf."

Ford thought about it for a moment before grinning, "Deal."


End file.
